O Anjo da Morte
by Maru.SS
Summary: Afrodite é um belo justiceiro, alguém que mata os que julga não serem dignos de viver. Sua vida ia bem até a chegada de um rival. Ao mesmo tempo,o aparecimento de um misterioso homem parece acabar de vez com sua tranqüilidade Yaoi, Editada em 02/2010 .
1. As asas negras do Anjo

Saint Seiya não me pertence, pois se pertencesse, não haveria elenco feminino e a história se passaria numa sauna gay. Direitos ao Masami Kurumada e Toey Animation.

**Anjo da Morte**

**by: **Maru

**Resumo:** Afrodite é um belo justiceiro, alguém que mata aqueles que julga não serem dignos de viver. Completo e satisfeito com o serviço bem-feito e a fama de sua personagem, sua vida era perfeita até a chegada de um "rival". Enquanto isso, o aparecimento de um misterioso homem em seu serviço parece acabar de vez com sua tranqüilidade.(Ação/Dark/Romance Yaoi Dite & Mask entre outros.)

_Capítulo I – As asas negras do Anjo._

_Silêncio, o silêncio fúnebre da morte fazia-se presente naquele beco escuro, as gotas de chuva caíam pesadamente como num lamento sobre uma bela figura que caminhava pelas ruas desertas a passos figura angelical, sim como um anjo, um anjo da morte que seduz para então atacar._

ooOoOoOoo

"Extra, Morte ás sombras: O Anjo da Morte ataca novamente".

–_De novo esse "__Anjo da Morte__"?_

–_É, né. Enquanto der notícia nós vamos publicando..._

–_Mas é quase todo dia! E é sempre a 1ª página!_

–_Fazer o que? Ele vai atacando e nós transformando em destaque do dia. Ordens de lá de cima._

Ouviu ele.

Não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo. Afastou ligeiramente a cadeira da mesa e observou todos à sua volta, reparando que alguns o observavam discretamente. Permitiu-se alargar o sorriso, ajeitando-se melhor à ela. Sempre divertia-se com esses olhares velados que recebia a cada movimento que fazia. Jogou seus longos cabelos ondulados de um loiro platinado para trás, ouvindo satisfeito um suspiro de uma colega de trabalho. Adorava ouvir o quão belo era. "_Perfeito"_ era essa a palavra para descrevê-lo. Em cada detalhe, em cada conversa ou movimento.

Era dono de uma pele alva, que possuía toque de seda e de olhos de um azul tão puro e precioso como safiras. Olhos esses, que possuíam um charme hipnotizante. De lábios bem delineados e róseos que possuíam um toque aveludado, capaz de virar o juízo de qualquer um. Cabelos tão belos e suaves, que exalavam odor de rosas. Corpo esguio, alto e bem talhado, mas ainda assim delicado, e uma pequena pinta abaixo do olho esquerdo.

Uma visão estonteante sabia-o bem. A casca perfeita para uma alma ardilosa como a dele.

Voltou sua atenção ao laptop que piscava com uma nova mensagem em cima de sua mesa de madeira polida.

"_Dite, matéria da 1ª pág., __**O Anjo da Morte**__. Você dá uma revisada?_

_Beijos_

_**Gemini no Saga**_ _"_

Riu-se suavemente, olhando de soslaio para a mesa do geminiano, que encontrava-se sentado, esperando uma resposta enquanto fingia não olhá-lo também.

"_Claro que sim, afinal é o meu trabalho, não?_

_**Pisces no Afrodite **__"___

Esperou apenas um momento, antes da janelinha piscar outra vez avisando outra resposta:

"_Taí a matéria, Muito obrigado mesmo. Por isso que te amo:_

_**Morte às sombras: O Anjo da Morte ataca novamente. **_

_**Por: **__Gemini no Saga _

'_Foi na madrugada chuvosa de quinta-feira que o "justiceiro" da cidade de Hidden, o Anjo da Morte atacou outra vez, fazendo sua vigésima vitima conhecida pela justiça. A vítima era um maníaco, seqüestrador e pedófilo, que atacava na região central da cidade, cuja identidade é desconhecida. _

_As únicas pistas encontradas pela policia foram um pedaço de tecido branco e uma rosa a arma do crime, uma arma calibre 38, pertencia ao maníaco e era usada nos seus ataques contra crianças, geralmente meninos entre 8 e 12 anos._

_Morto com apenas um tiro à queima-roupa na cabeça, a vitima foi encontrada em um dos becos do centro da cidade mais ou menos 2 horas após o assassinato, ocorrido por volta das 02h00min e 02h30min. O laboratório de pesquisas nacional procura mais pistas sobre o assassinato, qualquer indício que possa levá-los à identidade do "Anjo". '_

_Que tal? Sei que ta meio curtinha, mas ficou bom? As fotos vão ser a de um RG falso que ele carregava consigo e a da rosa negra do Anjo, o que acha?_

_Thank you so much__._

_**Gemini no Saga**_ "

Ajeitou distraidamente alguns fios de seus cabelos para trás da orelha pequena e bem desenhada antes de digitar a resposta:

"_Gostei da matéria, apensar to pouco tamanho. Mas acho que o chefe não vai aceitá-la exatamente por isso. Mas por que a foto do RG? Por que não tiram uma foto do corpo, ou algo similar?_

_**Pisces no Afrodite **__"_

–Dite você é estranho... - comentou Saga em um meio sorriso, surgindo por de trás do pisciano numa discrição típica dele. –Imagine só se você comprasse o jornal numa bela manhã de sol e logo ali, na primeira página, estivesse a foto de um defunto com a cabeça estourada? Você realmente não faz idéia de como ele morreu...

– Hum... -concordou vagamente num menear de cabeça, antes de levantar seus olhos claríssimos na direção do outro. – Como ele morreu, Saga?

–Sorrindo. - tornou em tom sério, suspirando logo em seguida com desanimo. –E pela cara, boa coisa não tava fazendo...

–Você viu o corpo?- perguntou outra vez, tentando disfarçar ao menos em partes seu interesse pelo assunto.

–Preferia não ter visto, se quer saber. Ao menos com aquela cara de alucinado que tinha, sorrindo e branco como cera... Cruzes. Pergunto-me se vou conseguir dormir essa noite...

–E só você foi ver o corpo?

–Eu, o Kanon, o Aiolia... e um novato... Acho que não ta aqui... Bem marrento ele, italiano, se não me engano. - comentou ao acaso, ainda aparentemente absorto em sua própria descrição da mais nova notícia. Absorto o suficiente para não se aperceber da presença de um rapaz parado logo atrás de si.

–Estão falando de mim?- não pode deixar de perguntar o belo rapaz. Moreno, ele, e de olhos de um tom azul marinho misterioso, bem como suas expressões jovens e belas, porém, duras.

Belo sim, mas selvagem também.

–Ah, sim você veio conosco de madrugada, não é?

–Fui sim... Não achou interessante o jeito como aquele cara morreu? Apenas um tiro na cabeça! Como será que esse _Anjo da Morte_ conseguiu pegá-lo desprevenido num beco escuro, tirar-lhe a arma sem que percebesse para só então matar o infeliz, à queima-roupa ainda?-comentou outra vez o novato, simulando uma arma com a mão direita e encostando-a a têmpora. –Meu nome é Vittorio.

–Realmente... acho que vale comentar isso na matéria de hoje. -concordou Saga distraidamente, batendo então uma mão à outra. –Obrigado pela idéia. –agradeceu em meio a outro meio sorriso, deixando-os a sós.

–Bem, você é novo aqui, não? Bem vindo. Meu nome é Alexander, mas todos me chamam de Afrodite. Qualquer coisa não se sinta acanhado em chamar. Será um prazer ajudá-lo... -disse o sueco em tom baixo e felino, sorrindo encantadoramente, enquanto apoiava-se à mesa com os braços em movimentos graciosos.

–Ah, obrigado... -respondeu polidamente o italiano, sem deixar de analisar a figura andrógena à sua frente. –Não farei cerimônia então. Bem, com licença, tenho muito trabalho a fazer...

ooOoOoOoo

–Hora de irmos! -avisou Kanon num silvo maroto, arrancando então a gravata negra que lhe sufocava desde aquela madrugada ingrata.

–Já? O tempo está passando rápido... -murmurou Afrodite espreguiçando-se felinamente, após horas de revisões e mais revisões sobre as notícias a serem publicadas naquele dia e as que invariavelmente ficariam para o dia seguinte.

–E então Dite, para onde vai agora? –Aiolia não pôde evitar perguntar em meio a um sorriso simpático.

–Para um bom banho! Hoje vou almoçar em casa mesmo, já que meu trabalho está pronto.

–Ok... Então... Até amanhã. –deu de ombros o leonino rumando aos gêmeos que se despediam de longe.

–Tchau.

–Até Dite. Se cuide. -ouviu Saga, logo anter de ser arrastado por Aiolia e Kanon - que apenas disse um Tchau rápido -, enquanto saiam apressados.

Suspirou cansadamente, pousando seus dedos finos sobre o pescoço levemente dolorido.

–Você estará aqui amanhã, Vittorio? -perguntou ele observando-o de cima a baixo, apenas por um momento, quando se esbarraram à porta.

–Sim... estarei. -respondeu o outro sem deixar de perceber o olhar penetrante do loiro sobre si.

–Então, até amanhã... -sorriu ladinamente, antes de se virar para a saída sem esperar por resposta.

–Até, _Afrodite_... -murmurou para as costas do outro, um brilho maledicente em seus olhos. – "_Acho que encontrei mais um..._" -pensou satisfeito, observando o pisciano caminhar a passos leves, despertando olhares ousados dos passantes .–Não é?"_Vitto"?... _-riu consigo um riso leve, enquanto caminhava rumo a sua moto.

ooOoOoOoo

–Hum... E um-... É... O mesmo de sempre...?Ok... Cheque... 30 minutos?...Certo... Boa noite.

Suspirou longamente, despindo-se lentamente para só então entrar na banheira de água quente, aromatizada com pétalas de rosas brancas. O celular jogado a algum canto do banheiro.

"_Por hoje o Anjo da Morte está de folga. Vamos ceder a 1ª página do jornal para alguma notíciazinha qualquer._"

Sorriu ao pensar nisso. Fitou longamente uma rosa negra que deixara em cima da prateleira de cremes, sem poder deixar de pensar em como era fácil fazê-las passarem do branco para o negro. Apenas corantes naturais colocados em sua água, alguns dias de espera, e _voila._

Esfregou-se delicadamente, em movimentos circulares, suspirando de satisfação. Como era belo! Belo e mortal como um anjo da morte que seduz para então atacar. Seus alvos nunca tinham a menor chance... Mas nunca atacava pessoas de boa índole... Seus alvos? Pessoas violadoras, cruéis. Aqueles que não têm escrúpulos de pisar, matar e agredir serem menores, mais frágeis. Claro, os mais fortes podiam e _deviam_ comandar os mais fracos, mas, o que ele fazia senão apenas matar os insetos incômodos e venenosos? Nada mais.

Terminou o banho então, enrolando-se num roupão branco e felpudo.

Caminhou até seu quarto, procurando alguma roupa confortável para vestir e acabou optando por uma camiseta de manga comprida justa preta e uma calça de moletom larga, de um tom azul marinho.

Sentou-se no confortável sofá de couro, ligando a televisão, mas, como pôde ver, não passava nada de interessante. Desligou-a, indo ao seu quarto para pegar um livro de suspense. Gostava de lê-los e ter novas idéias de como "_atacar_".

Voltou à sala sentando-se novamente no sofá, pousando os belos olhos no livro. O assassino deste atacava de forma a desestabilizar emocionalmente as vítimas, fazendo-as pedirem pela morte.

Achava interessantes, esses métodos, mas preferia atacar de uma forma mais sutil, aproximava-se da "_vítima_" seduzindo-a. Obviamente, a "_vítima_" tentava aproveitar-se da situação, bombardeando seus delicados ouvidos com elogios de baixo calão e fazendo-lhe propostas obscenas. Obviamente fingia interesse e, quando iam a algum lugar mais "_reservado_", distraia-os de alguma forma e... Mata. Geralmente com apropria arma que possuíam.

Pensou em quantas vítimas fizera. O maníaco, como bem disse a matéria de Saga, era a sua 20ª vítima.

A próxima era um traficante de drogas, cuja ficha criminal era tão extensa que mereceria um arquivo próprio. Já sabia de quem se tratava, sempre pesquisava minuciosamente sobre as vítimas. Fácil demais, já que trabalhava em um jornal.

Ouviu a campainha tocando, devia ser o _motoboy._

Preencheu o cheque o mais rápido possível e abriu a porta, encontrando uma figura morena com traços orientais, uma figura que conhecia muito bem.

–Seiya... Que bom vê-lo novamente... Estava de férias?

–Mais ou menos. -sorriu o entregador. -Fui visitar a minha irmã no Japão, ela tava meio doente.

–Seiya, Seiya... Se ela tiver _um_ _terço_ da sua saúde ela não morre nunca. E então, como anda seu chefe? –não evitou perguntar em um sorrisinho discreto.

–Qual deles? O Shiryu ou o Dohko?

–O Shiryu, é claro. Apesar de não ter notícias do Dohko há alguns dias.

–Ah, ele tá ótimo!E aproveita que dessa vez ele caprichou no Yakisoba, viu?

–Ok... Eu é que não deixaria de aproveitar mesmo.

–É muito sábio da sua parte. Boa noite e obrigado pela preferência!

–De nada. E manda um beijo para o Shiryu por mim.

–Quanto a isso não se preocupe, faço com o maior prazer do mundo! –o moreno sorriu e piscou malandramente, sumindo então escadaria a baixo. – Tchau!

–Tchau... –respondeu, pouco antes de perder o entregador de vista.

Olhou à volta. As portas dos apartamentos visinhos fechadas, à exceção de uma, onde via-se um homem de rebeldes cabelos negros sair. E ao observar melhor, pode constatar de que tratava-se de Vittorio.

"_Não pode ser... ele é então será meu vizinho?..._"

–Alexander/Afrodite... -sorriu o italiano charmosamente, aproximando-se. –Então somos visinhos...

–Ao que parece... -concordou ele, encostando-se na porta de forma impensadamente sensual, colocando disfarçadamente a sacola com a comida chinesa no chão, de uma maneira que o outro não a visse. –Seja bem vindo ao prédio. Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

–Obrigado. -agradeceu em tom rouco, não conseguindo deixar de pensar o quão atraente aquele ser de rosto angelical parecia a seu ver.

–Então Vittorio, vai sair? -não pôde deixar de perguntar então, reparando que o outro usava um sobretudo de tecido preto e pesado para a temperatura daquele dia.

–Pode me chamar de... Hurnm... Vitto... Se Vittorio parecer longo demais. E sim, vou resolver uns negócios importantes... Ou nem tanto, mas-... –forçou-se a parecer o mais atrapalhado e gentil possível, saindo-se particularmente bem em sua dissimulação, o que arrancou um sorrisinho amistoso do rosto bonito a sua frente.

–Bem... Então boa noite. Não vou atrapalhá-lo mais, _Vitto_.-murmurou ainda num sorriso, erguendo as sobrancelhas de maneira perspicaz e charmosa.

–Não atrapalha de forma alguma. Boa noite, _Afrodite_. -respondeu também em um murmúrio, olhando-o em uma simpatia diferente, enigmática e intrigante.

Não esperou o homem descer as escadas e fechou a porta delicadamente, respirando fundo, no intuito de fazer seu coração parar de pulsar tão fortemente. Não sabia o porquê de ter sentido-se tão alarmado, se era por ter sido pego de surpresa - já que seu mais novo colega de serviço também era seu visinho -, ou se era por... Apreensão.

Aquele belo italiano possuía um ar tão...

"_O jeito que ele me olhou... Não foi apenas um olhar ousado como o dos outros..._"

Caminhou alguns metros, jogando se no sofá.

–O que será aquele olhar? -perguntou-se em tom alto, talvez no intuito da pergunta soar-lhe menos fugaz, antes de seu estômago chamá-lo a realidade numa dor leve e silenciosa. – O melhor que tenho a fazer é jantar.

Pegou a sacola perto da porta, aproveitando a viagem para espiar pelo olho mágico e ver se o outro já fora. E, ao constatar que já não havia ninguém, soltou um suspiro suave, dirigindo-se à cozinha, ligando o microsystem no percurso.

Sentou-se numa cadeirinha branca, depositando a sacola sobre o balcão de mármore da cozinha e espreguiçou-se felinamente antes de levantar, rumando ao banheiro a fim de lavar as mãos.

Ensaboou-as e enxaguou-as com cuidado e secou-as delicadamente. E quando voltava à cozinha, uma rosa chamou-lhe a atenção.

Respirou fundo. Seus dedos quase tocando as pétalas negras quando seu estomago reivindicou novamente atenção.

–Melhor deixar pra lá... -suspirou um tanto hipnotizado ainda, pela delicadeza das pétalas negras, voltando à cozinha.

_**Continua...**_

ooOoOoOoo

_Comentários da____a__utora__: _Certo, esta é a revisão de uma história antiga, escrita á mão em 07/09/06 e digitada/ publicada dia 26/12/06. É uma história pela qual nutro um enorme carinho, sendo minha primeira iniciativa para um enredo mais trabalhado e, apensar de alguns furos e da narrativa pobre de detalhes que possuía na época (antes dessa revisão), não deixo de considerar um dos meus trabalhos mais inspirados. ^^

Definitivamente eu tenho/ tinha algum problema, pois na época que escrevi imaginei a seguinte cena ocorrendo entre o Dite e o Seiya (algo como o Pégasus dando um senhor corte nele.)

Ficaria assim:

–Seiya... Que bom vê-lo novamente... Estava de férias?

–Mais ou menos. -sorriu o entregador. -Fui visitar a minha irmã no Japão, ela tava meio doente.

–Seiya, Seiya... Se ela tiver _um_ _terço_ da sua saúde ela não morre nunca. E então, como anda seu chefe? –não evitou perguntar em um sorrisinho discreto.

–_Com as pernas, ué?Você queria que ele andasse como?_

-x-

Nonsense eu sei, mas tenho de pedir um desconto! Na época tinha apenas 14 anos e sempre tive uma tendência vergonhosa para o humor pastelão...

E ainda depois de imaginar isso eu como a frase do Seiya, a do: "_- Qual deles?O Shiryu ou o Dohko?", _acabeifazendo um monólogo da parte do Dite. Ao qual tive de consertar...

Gostei muito de digitá-la e arrumá-la tantos anos depois, e espero que gostem de lê-la.

Ah! E um beijo enorme para todos, principalmente para a minha _irmã __Mi-chan_, que fez esse resumo melhor do que eu jamais faria.

Obrigada a você, minha musa inspiradora!

E qualquer crítica, sugestão, ou até elogios, _please_ _coments_, ou jamais saberei o que se passa com vocês.

beijos

_**Maru**_.


	2. Um novo ataque

_Capítulo II – Um novo ataque. _

–Certo, e quem é esse agora? - perguntou Aiolia confuso.

–Sei lá eu! Só sei que esta cidade tá cada vez mais perigosa. -comentou Saga num bocejo discreto, passando insistentemente a mão sobre os olhos numa vã tentativa de espantar o sono.

Adentrou a redação distraidamente, seu inseparável cappuccino em mãos. –Bom dia... -cumprimentou-os.

–Bom dia Dite. Você soube?Temos um _serial killer_ no pedaço agora... -comentou Saga ainda em tom sonolento, estendendo-lhe a matéria feita a punho por Aiolos, que conversava animadamente com Shura.

–Hum...?

–É, um _serial killer_. Atacou ontem a uma modelo internacional, _Hilda_ _Polaris_, e deixou junto ao corpo uma carta, feita em computador, obviamente. Maiores detalhes na ótima matéria de Olos.-tornou o geminiano mais animadamente, ainda que houvesse disfarçado um outro bocejo logo depois.

–Que propaganda toda é essa, hein?- inquiriu Aiolia, num tom suspeito, um sorrisinho ladino brincando em seu rosto. –Ah, mas fazer o que, brilhantismo deve ser de família. –terminou então, empertigando-se.

–Deixe-me ver... –murmurou, passando seus belos olhos safira pelo conteúdo, escrito numa caligrafia fina e levemente inclinada:

"_**Uma nova ameaça à cidade de Hidden,**_

_**o serial killer**_

_**Máscara da Morte**_

_**Por: **__Sagittarius no Aiolos_

'_Na madrugada chuvosa de sexta-feira, uma nova ameaça surgiu na cidade de Hidden, Máscara da Morte, o serial killer. Sua vítima foi a famosa modelo internacional, Hilda Polaris. _

_Morta violentamente com dois tiros no peito, foi encontrada a alguns metros de um beco, onde sofrera o atentado e junto ao corpo, foi encontrada uma carta do assassino, esclarecendo sua condição de "assassino em série"._ –conteúdo cedido pela polícia local

"Boa noite a todos que lerem esta carta.

Ao contrário do que possam vir a pensar, não sou um psicopata sem sentimentos como sei que posso deixar a entender, Meu nome é 'Máscara da Morte', o que é extremamente apropriado para minha situação de "assassino em série".

Sim, não foi apenas um caso à parte. Haverá outros mais, amenos, é claro, que me encontrem primeiro. O que, sinceramente, duvido muito.

Estou me divertindo esse "jogo"... Que tal tentarem adivinhar qual será minha próxima vítima?

Gosto de beleza e acho que é da obrigação de vocês, admitir a beleza da morte desta senhorita... Muito bela... Peço que prestem atenção em sua expressão. Deliciosa expressão de terror. Queria ter tirado uma foto. Talvez... Na próxima vez, hum? "Será infinitamente interessante."_ -escreveu._

_A polícia está no encalço de pistas que possam levá-los ao autor de tal ato de indiferença à vida humana, mas nenhuma pista foi encontrada até o presente momento.'_

–Deus do céu... -murmurou ele, boquiaberto enquanto revirava os papéis com a caligrafia do sagitariano juntamente à cópia da carta do assassino.

–Bom dia a todos. -cumprimentou Vittorio, adentrando levemente sem fôlego, rosto corado e um café-expresso em mãos e, reparando na expressão de surpresa do belo pisciano, bem como nos papéis cruelmente revirados por seus dedos finos, perguntou. –O que houve?

–Leia isso e entenderá. –replicou Saga, pegando suavemente a matéria das mãos delicadas do sueco e entregando-a ao canceriano.

–... Hum... Interessante... -murmurou o italiano em ar intrigado, passando os olhos azuis pela matéria enquanto tomava um gole de seu café. –Que página?

–Primeira. -respondeu Aiolia prontamente sem desviar os olhos da matéria sobre poluição que escrevia.

–Boa matéria... -comentou olhando novamente o papel, um meio sorriso passando brevemente por seus lábios finos.

Saga sorriu ao ouvir o comentário de Vittorio, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção.

–Hã... _Dite_ você tá bem?-perguntou ele, ligeiramente preocupado ao perceber o estado meditativo no qual o loiro entrara, seus olhos ainda muito abertos de estupefação.

–Eu?Ah, sim... Estou ótimo, não se preocupe. -contestou o sueco, tomando um longo gole de seu cappuccino, antes de se dignar a rumar a sua mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

ooOoOoOoo

–Olia, a matéria tá pronta?

–Esta sim Saga... Opa... Hora do almoço!Cadê o mano? -perguntou o leonino espreguiçando-se felinamente, antes de levar as mãos à cabeça em sinal de cansaço.

–Estou aqui. -respondeu Aiolos descendo as escadas que davam para a sala do chefe com uma graça e dignidade típicas. –Vamos indo Olia... Mais alguém topa ir conosco no restaurante da Marin, pra eu não ficar segurando vela sozinho?

–Eu topo. –Saga concordou prontamente, levantando-se então de maneira charmosa. –Assim eu seguro vela com você, meu caro.

–O Deus, meu irmãozinho esta crescendo... -disse jocosamente o sagitariano, fingindo enxugar algumas lágrimas, ainda que na verdade um sorrisinho orgulhoso permeasse seu rosto.

–Dãh... -grunhiu o mais novo, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo e revirando os olhos devido à freqüência que essas piadas ocorriam.

–Mais alguém vem com a gente? -indagou o grego - sem real interesse por angariar mais companhias-, pondo o braço em volta dos ombros de Aiolos.

–Fiquei de passar no restaurante do restaurante do Dohko... Desculpe. -respondeu Afrodite inclinando a cabeça de maneira doce, apoiando-a ao braço esquerdo, obviamente fazendo charme, uma vez que não havia combinado absolutamente nada. Mas sabia da valia dessa situação para Saga.

–Vittorio?

–Não... Desculpe-me, mas já tenho compromisso, marquei de me encontrar com um amigo que não vejo a muito, e depois vou ver um rolo com uns documentos meus... Renovar documentos, título eleitoral...

–Pena... Olos, acho que vai ter que se contentar apenas com a minha excelente companhia. –falou Saga em um tom de desapontamento quase convincente.

–Sem problemas... Uma pena apenas que o Shura já foi. Ele nos faria companhia.

–Deve ter ido caçar gatinhas por aí. -gracejou Saga, afastando-se do companheiro de trabalho para amarrar seus longos fios loiros em um rabo-de-cavalo alto em movimentos charmosos.

–Acho que você quis dizer "_galinhas_", não é Saga? Ao menos do que se trata de nosso amigo espanhol. -corrigiu o pisciano num sorriso perverso, sem deixar de arrancar risinhos cúmplices de parte dos demais.

–É... Como preferir... -deu de ombros o sagitariano em um leve ar de riso, contido apenas por uma pontada de culpa por se referir assim a seu amigo.

–Bom, tenho mesmo que ir. -anunciou o italiano, olhando sumariamente para seu relógio de pulso antes de se levantar da beirada da mesa de Afrodite. – Até mais tarde.

–Eu também tenho que ir... -concordou o sueco, levantando-se de sua mesa também. –Até mais tarde pessoal...

Saiu serenamente da redação, seus olhos voltados, ao longe, para o italiano que subia em sua moto vermelha.

Sorriu.

–Tão reservado... você verá _Vitto_, ainda descobrirei aquilo que você esconde...

ooOoOoOoo

–Há quanto tempo não? Dohko, Shion... Como vão? -indagou Afrodite adentrando o belo estabelecimento, óculos de sol no rosto, junto a um sorrisinho amistoso.

–Que bom vê-lo aqui Alexander... Espero que esteja bem. -cumprimentou Dohko educadamente

–Muito bem, obrigado. -replicou Shion, sua voz melodiosa denotando um leve ar de preocupação. – E quanto a você meu caro?

–Muito bem por enquanto. Sinto ter vindo sem avisar, mas tenho uma festa pra ir à noite... Espero que tenha uma reserva de ultima hora... Não perderia a chance de desfrutar do saudoso sabor dos pratos do _chef_. Além do mais, precisava ver como estavam, faz algum tempo que não os vejo... Mas vejo que me preocupei à toa, estão ótimos, ao que se vê. E o seu discípulo Dohko?Como vai?

–Está muito bem, e tem um talento na cozinha...

–Oras,então puxou ao mestre...-murmurou Shion acariciando discretamente as costas do libriano –Claro, sempre temos vagas para um convidado especial. Sinta-se à vontade, peça o que desejar e desculpe-nos por não podermos lhe fazer companhia, mas temos que sair... -continuou ele, sua voz voltando a denotar preocupação

–Tudo bem, não se incomodem de maneira alguma comigo...

–Bem, então... Desculpe-nos novamente e bom almoço. -sorriu Dohko

–Obrigado... E bom _passeio_.

Os observou afastarem-se, enquanto acomodava-se em uma das mesas ao centro do extenso salão.

Parou para observar as pessoas à volta, algumas o admiravam, mas não deu importância a isso, como sempre. Porém, seu olhar recaiu sobre duas pessoas que se acomodavam em uma mesa a extrema direita do salão.

–Aquele não é Vittorio?-indagou-se num murmúrio, observando atentamente à dita mesa.

Sim, sem sombra de dúvidas era o italiano... Mas, e o outro?

Era bonito, forte, moreno, cabelos longos e cacheados de um tom de loiro próximo ao seu, olhos bem azuis, ao que dava para ver e rosto meio quadrado, de linhas bem definidas e um ar de sensualidade em seus movimentos.

Mas ainda assim algo suspeito estava ocorrendo ali, esse belo moreno parecia impaciente, desconfortável, querendo a todo custo não ser notado. Usava sobretudo preto, cabelos presos num belo rabo-de-cavalo alto e óculos escuros - que se encontravam em suas mãos naquele momento. Possuía algo à mais no porte e beleza, parecia até mesmo um artista Hollywoodiano tentando esconder-se, mas, não sabia se era apenas impressão sua, já que ninguém parecia notar, mas sentia algo de suspeito naquele rapaz.

Mas logo Jabu, o garçom que viera anotar o pedido, chamou-o à realidade.

Fez seu pedido sem, no entanto, desviar sua atenção da mesa ao canto direito do salão e ao ver o garçom afastar-se, voltou sua atenção novamente à mesa de seu colega de serviço, que fora atendido por Seiya.

O italiano mantinha uma conversa tensa com o belo rapaz, que balançava negativamente a cabeça

"_O que será que eles tanto conversam?_" -pensou ele, lembrando-se do que o canceriano dissera à Saga sobre o almoço.

–Espera um pouco... _Desde_ _quando_ imigrante vota?-ponderou o pisciano, lembrando-se de que ele mesmo não votava naquele país. -Isso não está me cheirado bem...

ooOoOoOoo

–Milo épor isso que preciso da tua ajuda! Só mais esse... -pediu o italiano em tom baixo

–Não posso! É sério _Ma-_...

–_Vittorio_.

–É sério "_Vitto"_. Droga não dá! O que você ta pedindo é demais!Não dá para conseguir "_isso_" em tão pouco tempo! Me dê pelo menos 2 dias então!

–Não fica fazendo charme, seu escorpião _buggiardo_[1]. Já te vi fazer coisas bem mais difíceis em bem menos tempo.

–Tipo _o_ _quê_?-perguntou em tom sarcástico, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa de maneira irrequieta.

–Tem certeza de que você quer _mesmo_ que eu cite exemplos bem _aqui,_ em local público? –contrapôs cinicamente, sua voz, nada além de um silvo mordaz.

–Não, fica calado!-exigiu Milo arregalando os belos olhos azuis num claro sinal de desgosto.

–Então faz isso pra mim, _cazzo_! Eu já falei que pago!

–_Shiii_... Eu sei que você paga, _vlaka_[2]!

–Então qual é o problema,_farabutto _[3]? Olha, te dou 1 dia, Ok?

–Ta, ok... -rendeu-se por fim o escorpiano. – Mas está me devendo _mais_ essa.

–Com sempre... -comentou à meia voz, fazendo pouco caso.

–Ei... ô "_Vitto_", quem é aquela lá que não para de olhar pra cá?- perguntou o rapaz inclinando a cabeça para o centro do salão.

–Quem...? -murmurou o canceriano olhando de soslaio para onde o outro apontara. – Aquele não é _Afrodite_...?-perguntou-se, abaixando ainda mais o tom de voz, observando a bela figura à mesa central do salão.

–Quem é a figura? Algum casinho teu?

–É um colega de trabalho meu.

–É homem? Mas bonito assim?... _Afrodite_ é? Será que o nome tem algo a ver com os dotes que possui?

– O nome mesmo é Alexander, chamam ele assim por lá. E não dá pra dizer que não combina, mas olha o que fala ou vou ter que contar isso para um certo alguém.

–Eu te mato se fizer isso.

–Olha aqui meu rapaz, você tem noção de com quem está falando?_Eu_ é que te mato.

–Ok... Então é melhor eu parar e preservar minha existência... -comentou Milo em falso tom de preocupação

–É bom mesmo... Agora, podemos almoçar?

–E o que mais faríamos em um restaurante?

ooOoOoOoo

Adentrou a redação pouco após Vittorio, um belíssimo sorriso no rosto, óculos escuros ao rosto, desfilando porta adentro serenamente, em seu passo sensual.

–E então Dite, como foi o almoço? -perguntou Aiolia simpáticamente.

–Ótimo, e o de vocês...?

–Muito bom... -comentou Saga inclinando-se sobre a mesa de maneira atraente. –Explique essa entrada Dite. Está tentando nos distrair de nossos serviços, perdendo nossas concentrações no vai e vêm dos seus quadris? Não é nada gentil de sua parte seduzir seus colegas de trabalho, sem perspectiva de "hora extra".

Não pôde deixar de rir do gracejo do mais velho. –Hum... o que é isso...? Quer levar pra casa? -murmurou o pisciano num sorriso convidativo, sentando-se então à beirada da mesa do geminiano.

–Até gostaria mesmo, como qualquer outro aqui, porém... Uma pena, mas, não poderia... -respondeu Saga em fingido ar cabisbaixo, pousando a mão sobre o joelho do sueco e conseguindo mais risadas amistosas.

–Gostaria, é...?Hum... Cuida-te direito Alex, que o Saga está no mesmo ânimo que o Shura. -Aiolos articulou, divertido, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

–Falando desta forma Olos... É só uma brincadeirinha tola. Não espero nem de longe chegar aos pés de nosso conquistador espanhol... -riu Saga levantando-se e pousando sua mão no ombro do sagitariano.

–Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade... E você faz bem o tipo que gosta de "horas extras". -continuou ele em tom de deboche.

–Mas a única verdade é que te amo e que não tenho culpa se você não quer fazer "hora extra" comigo. -respondeu o outro, num sorrisinho zombeteiro.

–Tá, sei... agora podemos voltar ao serviço? O Olia até nos abandonou... -riu o sagitariano, ainda que tivesse ficado levemente sem-jeito.

–É claro, em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher. -respondeu Aiolia em ar entediado, apontando de Saga a Aiolos, sem desviar os olhos dos papéis que revisava.

–_Marido_ _e_ _mulher_? E por que _eu_ sou a mulher na sua concepção torpe?

–Desculpeamigo, mas euachoque_ você _fica melhor de mulher mesmo. Ou menos pior que o Saga, ao menos... -comentou Shura, entrando então na conversa que até à pouco ignorava completamente, apesar da citação de seu nome anteriormente.

–Viu só, _maninha_?

–Já pensou que visão graciosa seria ele de avental? E eu chegaria em casa e ele me receberia aos beijos... É uma visão feliz demais para um homem só, definitivamente. -troçou Saga, soltando um longo suspiro.

–Que tipo de ser submisso você imaginou que eu seria?-exasperou-se o sagitariano, deixando as mãos caírem sobre a mesa.

–Minha mãeera assim... -murmurou Shura pensativo.

–Finalmente admitiu... –comentou o leonino, apoiando os cotovelos por sobre a mesa –_Mulher_ _moderna_.

–Não se preocupe Olos, também recebo você em casa... -disse o geminiano num tom _quase_ sério. –Só que, provavelmente, apenas de avental e, quando você chegasse, não iria parar apenas nos beijos... Te faria hora extra sem problemas. Só isso.

–Cuida-te hein _mi amigo_... Que, ao que parece, se depender dele, você acaba "_grávida_"...

–Ah não, eu definitivamente não sou obrigado a ouvir isso... -murmurou o sagitariano cnsternado. – Apenas por ser homossexual, não significa que preciso ou _quero_ ser tratado como mulher.

–Nós sabemos Aiolos... Eles só estão brincando e até entendo o porquê. Vocês formam um casal tão vistoso... -comentou Afrodite em tom analítico olhando de um a outro.

–Não, não formamos não... –discordou ele um tanto frouxamente, corando consideravelmente.

–O que é isso mano, parece um pimentão...-ouviu o mais novo dizer em tom de riso, recebendo um olhar mordaz em resposta.

Sorriu então, e não pôde deixar de pensar o quão divertidos seus colegas eram.

Rumou ao seu lugar e ajeitou-se na cadeira, observando discretamente o pisciano, ainda sentado na mesa de Saga , que encontrava-se em frente a Aiolos, que fitava-o incrédulo.

Criara um interesse muito especial por aquele ser. Um ar diferente parecia envolvê-lo.

Era desejável e sabia disto. Utilizava-se deste artifício para conseguir o que queria, e ele admirava isso. Seus olhos safiras transmitiam uma segurança magnífica.

Sim... olhos tão fascinantes, penetrantes...tão parecidos e tão diferentes dos seus... às vezes pareciam ler sua mente e cada vez que fitava aqueles olhos sua certeza aumentava.

Acordou de seus devaneios, percebendo que recebera um e-mail.

"_D.M venha amanhã, assunto urgente._

_Mudança de planos, seu encontro terá de ser adiado._

Boa noite

_**I¢e Þriŋ¢e."**_

–De quem é o e-mail?-perguntou-lhe uma voz aveludada às costas.

–De...um primo meu...-respondeu, inserto recostando-se em sua cadeira.

–Interessante... _D.M _?... -murmurou o pisciano inclinando-se à frente, apoiando seus braços no encosto da cadeira, sem deixar de perceber o quão desprevenido pegara seu colega.

–É um apelido, ela me chama assim desde pequeno... Nem lembro mais o que quer dizer.

–Ah... Bem você vai a festa hoje à noite?

– Festa...?

–A de aniversario do jornal. 20 anos de "_Zodiac, informação e entretenimento na velocidade da luz_", esqueceu?

–Ah, sim... Claro... Vou, vou sim. -falou em tom baixo e vago, o canceriano. Aquele delicioso e bem conhecido perfume floral que se desprendia daquele anjo de cabelos claros inebriando-lhe os sentidos por um momento crucial.

Virou-se, fitando-lhe os olhos cor de safira, que estranhamente vacilaram ao contato.

–... Então... Preciso voltar a minha mesa. -murmurou Afrodite, forçando-se um sorriso, antes de sair inquieto em direção a seu lugar.

Caminhou apressadamente, acomodando-se de qualquer jeito em sua cadeira. Voltou sua atenção à mesa de Aiolos, que se encontrava sentado, a testa encostada no tampo da mesa, os braços em volta da cabeça, escondendo seu rosto antes de levantá-lo e revelar uma expressão exasperada.

–Olá Dite o que está fazendo?-perguntou Shura, aproximando-se.

–Nada de mais... -respondeu evasivo. –Mas o que houve ali?- fez sinal com a cabeça, em direção à mesa do sagitariano

–Ah... Nada de mais... Só o Saga que passou a fazer propostas indecorosas sobre horas extras...

Olhou novamente a mesa de seu companheiro de trabalho, que agora encontrava-se com uma expressão incrédula no rosto, e a face rubra.

–Ele se arrepiou todo... -disse o geminiano jocosamente à Shura, enquanto aproximava-se da mesa do sueco.

–Você realmente fez isso, Saga? -perguntou, levemente compadecido.

–Ao menos não passei de investidas verbais. -murmurou em um meio sorriso. –Mas já chega, voltemos ao trabalho! – disse, retomando seu habitual tom de _sério_.

Olhou de soslaio em direção à mesa do canceriano, que se encontrava digitando febrilmente algo.

"_Por que aqueles olhos me causam arrepios...? Que atrás áà por trás daqueles olhos?_"

_**Continua... **_

ooOoOoOoo

[1] _buggiardo _(italiano) = mentiroso

[2] vlaka (grego) = idiota

[3] _farabutto_ (italiano) = Filho da puta/ patife.

_Comentários da __a__utora:_ Olá!

Finalmente terminei de revisar o segundo capítulo. Ainda que, na verdade seja só metade do capítulo real. (_O cap1 ficou pequenininho, já o cap2 ficou tão grandinho que tive de dividi-lo na época._)

Querem saber de uma coisa...? Na minha opinião o motivo do Dite sentir arrepios quando vê os olhos de_ mio Vitto_ vem de outra causa, bem menos digna e bem mais interessante...

Não estou me vangloriando, mas a aparição do Milo não tá tudo de bom?Lendo novamente percebi que quase não tinha o quê arrumar! Babo tanto por ele que, até desconfio ter feito um parágrafo inteiro só de adjetivos para ele.

Será que alguém adivinha quem é _**Ice Prince**_?(por mais óbvio que seja?)

E do que se tratam as iniciais _D.M? _

Tá tão fácil que chega a dar desgosto... (_também, o que mais se esperaria de alguém tão sem imaginação como eu, alem de algo "fácil" demais para ser possível? Vejam o nome e o slogan do joral!_)

Muito obrigada pelos _reviews já recebidos antes da revisão/atualização._

Ah, espero que este capítulo aqui agrade a vocês leitores.

Mais uma vez obrigada o pela força, e pelos elogios ao meu Dite, fiquei realmente emocionada... (_só espero que não se desapontem com ele daqui pra frente..._)

Por hoje é só.

Beijos.

Maru


	3. “Zodiac”, há vinte anos com você

_Capítulo III – "Zodiac", há vinte anos com você._

Circulava graciosamente pelo extenso salão de festas onde ocorria a festa. Muitas pessoas da alta sociedade local haviam sido convidadas e marcavam presença na vigésima festa de aniversário do jornal como o jovem armador Julian Solo, dono da grande empresa marítima "_Aqua"; _a senhorita Saori Kido, atual dona do maior museu de jóias do país - O "MPMP - Museu de Pedras e Metais Preciosos" -, após a morte de seu avô Mitsumasa, à menos de dois anos; a famosa arqueóloga Pandora, famosa por ter descoberto outras duas tumbas egípcias em Luxor, sul do Egito. Entre outros aristocratas e diplomatas empolados e metidos.

Chegou a avistar de longe seus amigos entretidos em uma animada conversa com a arqueóloga e pôde divisar risadas altas e descontraídas que indicavam, pela expressão dos presentes na conversa, que Shura recebera alguma farpa da bela moça, que mantinha os olhos severos, ainda que sorrisse minimamente.

Pensou em achegar-se ao grupo, mas havia muitas pessoas no caminho, dificultando a passagem que seria curta, não fosse o fato de ter de atravessar o centro do salão. Ainda assim tentou, mas logo, ao não obter êxito, desviou sua rota a um garçom que passava em direção oposta - rumando para a periferia do grande salão -, servindo champanhe.

Apanhou a taça, desviando-se dos demais convidados - alguns lhe admirando a beleza de forma pouco discreta -, com a taça pouco acima da altura dos ombros.

Sentiu então alguém lhe segurar o braço da bebida de assalto e, num sobressalto, virou-se, derramando o conteúdo da taça na pessoa.

– Deus, desculpe-me por isso... – murmurou apressadamente, levantando o olhar para a pessoa que o segurava e, com um arrepio gélido, constatou que se tratava do italiano. – Desculpe mesmo, você me assustou-...

– Nossa, que recepção _impactante_... – brincou o homem analisando o estrago feito em suas roupas. – Ainda bem que estou de preto, mas vai ficar cheirando a álcool...

– Não foi por querer...

– Tudo bem. Ao menos champanhe tem um aroma glamoroso. Só espero que ninguém me barre, pensando que estou bêbado... – tentou secar minimamente o paletó que usava - onde a maior parte da bebida atingira -, mas acabou por tirá-lo, arrumando a camisa de forma mais casual.

Meneou positivamente a cabeça, abrindo mais um botão de sua camisa branca - em um _look_ já despojado -, apenas para não correr o risco de parecer que o moreno o fizera por um acidente. O que era exatamente o fato.

Parou de alisar distraidamente sua camisa quando percebeu o olhar do outro sobre si, mas não teve tempo de analisar que tipo de olhar era aquele, divisando vozes conhecidas a aproximarem-se:

– Eu _disse_ que eram eles, não?

– Alex, Vittorio! Que bom que puderam vir! – falou animadamente Aldebaran, - o segurança do prédio -, logo se destacando em meio à multidão.

– Realmente Olos, são eles... – tornou Saga ao outro rapaz logo atrás de si enquanto aproximavam-se também junto ao grande segurança. – Boa noite pessoas.

– Boa noite.

– Boa noite... – o canceriano cumprimentou então, passando a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes. – Pensei que Shura estivesse com vocês...

– Creio que tenha ido atormentar um pouco mais a senhorita Pandora... – o geminiano deu de ombros, virando-se ao sentir uma mão em seu braço esquerdo.

– Alguém viu a Marin? – perguntou em tom urgente o leonino, soltando do braço de Saga após vê-lo menear a cabeça negativamente. – Boa noite a todos...

– Ela estava com você, não? Vocês brigaram Aiolia? – o mais velho perguntou incerto se deveria se meter na vida do irmãozinho, mas o outro parecia aflito.

– Não exatamente... Alguém a viu? – perguntou novamente, exasperando-se ao ver os presentes do grupo mover as cabeças negativamente.

– Como assim Olia? – inquiriu novamente o mais velho, inclinando-se na direção do menor.

– Falei pra essa tal de Pandora que achava muito interessante o Egito antigo, mas que tinha uma quedinha mesmo era por mitologia grega, lembra? – mal esperou o outro assentir e prosseguiu rapidamente, sem deixar de lançar olhares a esmo, procurando por aqueles cabelos ruivos. – Então... Depois que a gente começou a se afastar ela me chamou e entregou o cartão dela e disse que mitologia grega também era um fraco dela e que iria gostar de discutir sobre isso comigo qualquer dia... E a Marin, que só tava um pouco na frente entendeu _bobagens_ e saiu sem falar comigo, porque achou que eu peguei o telefone dela pra _outros fins_... É isso. – terminou o relato aparentemente ofendido com uma idéia daquelas, mas ao ver a expressão geral, não deixou de sentir-se me dúvida. – O quê? Vocês _acham mesmo_ que ela-...?

– E você ainda _pergunta_ Olia? – o taurino bradou impressionado com a falta de noção do amigo.

– Mas eu não-... – começou ainda mais exasperado, vendo que a conclusão geral não era muito diferente da do brasileiro. – _Gente_, eu só iria _conversar_ com ela! A Marin nem curte mitologia! Eu não percebi malícia nenhuma no que a senhorita Pandora falava! _Eu tô mesmo errado...?_

– Definitivamente... – Kanon tomou a palavra, achegando-se mais ao grupo após parar para ouvir o drama do leonino. – Te falta malícia leãozinho. E a tua ruiva deve é estar fula da vida contigo por não ter o _bom senso_ de recusar o convite.

– Você a viu Kanon? – perguntou num tal estado de exasperação que parecia que a qualquer momento surtaria no meio da festa.

– Vi sim...

– ONDE? – exclamou alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de alguns poucos transeuntes enquanto avançava para perto do outro gêmeo, como se não fosse capaz de ouvi-lo na distância que estava antes.

– Lá fora, de papo furado com um carinha moreno... –comentou com descaso, apoiando-se no irmão, mas ao ver a expressão de desespero do outro completou calmamente. – Olha lá o coração o pequeno! É aquele lá com cara de tonto que sempre anda com ela...

–... O Seiya... – suspirou aliviado, passando as mãos nervosamente pelo rosto. – Você quase me matou do coração! Ok, to indo nessa, vou lá ver o que dá pra fazer pela minha ruiva!

– Boa sorte... – não pôde deixar de sorrir ironicamente ao perceber que dentre as pessoas que o leonino chamara a atenção, havia uma figura que não parava de olhá-lo. – Taí gente... Vou lá _fazer a social_... Até mais...

Saga suspirou levemente contrafeito ao perceber para _onde_ seu irmão se encaminhava, mas ao perceber também a expressão do irmão mais velho de Aiolia não pôde deixar de inquirir. – O que houve Olos?

–... Só não... – começou à meia voz, suspirando então antes de sorrir de forma culpada. – Só não acho que o Seiya tenha cara de tonto... De criança sim, mas não de tonto.

– Veja bem... Mas criança tem cara de quê afinal? – respondeu um tanto na defensiva, afinal entendia o ponto de vista de seu irmão.

– Não acho que inocência seja tontice. – o pisciano teve de responder, afinal simpatizava com o garoto japonês e sua "cara de tonto".

– Engraçado, nunca imaginei que não gostasse de crianças, Saga... – Aldebaran comentou levemente surpreso, cruzando os braços, enquanto o italiano se mantinha alheio àquela conversa inútil.

– Não exatamente... Mas já está aí um bom motivo para minha meta ser conseguir um relacionamento sério e estável com _ele_. Afinal, filhos é que não acabaremos tendo... – comentou, indicando com o polegar o sagitariano, que ao ouvir aquilo corou ligeiramente, mesmo fechando o cenho no processo.

– Pare com essas brincadeiras sem-graça Saga. – exigiu num cruzar mal-humorado de braços, causando um riso suave no alvo de sua ordem.

– Por que insiste desprezar minhas ofertas de "_horas extras_" Aiolos? – perguntou apenas a nível de provocação, em meio a um sorrisinho ladino.

– Saga, sem essas aqui, por favor... – pediu, corando um pouco mais. Realmente cria que o outro não fazia idéia de como aquilo lhe encabulava. Afinal não era por ser homossexual que achava justo ser cantado por seu melhor amigo apenas por diversão deste.

– Certo... Certo... Resolvemos isso _em casa_...

– S-Saga! – exclamou exatamente como o mais novo fizera a pouco e, extremamente rubro, abriu caminho pela multidão, afastando-se a fim de recuperar a calma.

O grego não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir o rapaz - preocupado de esta vez ter excedido o limite com suas brincadeiras e indiretas -, deixando os outros para trás.

Logo após isso o grupo já havia se separado novamente, com Aldebaran empenhado em procurar o amigo espanhol para tentar acalmar o sagitariano e Vittorio mais preocupado em seguir o garçom de desfilava não muito longe, levando uma bandeja de uísque, fazendo com que, sozinho, o belo sueco se movesse para perto dos instrumentos musicais, onde havia alguns artistas tocando o segundo movimento da '_The Four Seasons'._

O canceriano caminhava como podia em meio à multidão, reparando, para seu divertimento, que agora não era o único com a camisa displicentemente entreaberta. Conseguiu, com certa dificuldade, alcançar o garçom e quando ia tornar para perto de qualquer um que sobrasse do grupo, pôde divisar longos cabelos claríssimos e lisos a sacudirem, estranhamente familiares em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

– Mu...? – murmurou para si, conseguindo ver melhor o rosto da figura, que se aproximava em meio a um sorriso gentil. – Mu!

Conseguiu por pura sorte alcançar o ombro do rapaz, segurando-o da mesma maneira brusca que segurara o pisciano mais cedo.

– _Mas_-...!

– _Vittorio_. – corrigiu-o num silvo apressado. – Eu mesmo! Há quanto tempo não? – continuou simpaticamente, dando alguns tapinhas amigáveis no braço do ariano.

– Muito tempo mesmo M-... _Vittorio_...? O que houve? – perguntou preocupadamente, fitando o homem a sua frente com aquela expressão gentil.

– Fui _tentar a vida_ em outros países, mas estou de volta. E você? Algum novo _objetivo_? – perguntou em meio a um sorrisinho ladino.

Viu o rapaz sorrir ligeiramente maledicente e sentiu-o se aproximar de seu ouvido. – O Museu Kido... – sussurrou naquela sua voz gentil e educada que parecia lhe tornar incapaz de qualquer ato que não de candura e afastou-se ligeiramente, apertando de leve o braço do italiano, como que para lhe dar incentivo a responder.

– Graúdo, hum? – murmurou de volta em meio a outro sorrisinho. – Ah... E quanto ao nosso caro policial?

– O Shaka está bem, por quê?

– Nada de mais... Apenas Milo me disse que Camus lhe disse que Shaka lhe disse que conhece alguém que desejo conhecer...

– Telefone sem fio... Não confiaria nesta informação, sabe como elas se destorcem enquanto passam de boca a boca... – aconselhou-lhe sinceramente, mesmo que o outro apenas tenha lhe feito uma careta de desagrado em resposta. – Mas... Quem seria...?

– O A-...

– Hey! Um conhecido! – exclamou o espanhol, aparentemente aliviado por ter encontrado algum conhecido. – O que está fazendo Vitto?

– Conversando apenas... – respondeu num dar de ombros, fazendo pouco caso da pergunta.

– Ainda bem que encontrei vocês!... – comentou aliviado o sueco, aproximando-se junto a uma taça de vinho. – Não imaginam o inferno que se instalou próximo ao palco... Sem contar o garçom, que passou lá pelo menos cinco vezes, oferecendo-me champanhe... – bufou então, tomando um gole delicado de sua bebida rubra antes de perceber a presença de Mu. – Boa noite...

– Hum... _Alexander_, Shura, este é Mu. É um designer genial e... Bom é isso. – o italiano apressou-se a apresentá-los, indicando cada um deles com a mão do copo de uísque de maneira dissimuladamente distraída.

– Muito prazer em conhecê-los... – o ariano meneou levemente a cabeça, num cumprimento discreto e gentil.

– O prazer é meu... Mu, não é? – o espanhol não tardou em responder, gentil e charmoso como pedia sua índole.

– Faço minhas as palavras de Shura. – concordou o pisciano, levemente sério junto à sensação de já ter visto aquele rapaz em algum outro lugar antes. Uma figura bonita e difícil de não se lembrar quando vista. – Perdoe-me o atrevimento, mas você possui uma beleza difícil de não notar...

Viu os três rostos à frente encararem-no, todos surpresos com o elogio, à sua forma.

– Agradeço imensamente o elogio... Ainda mais vindo de alguém tão belo, ainda por cima... – agradeceu sinceramente, mas ao fixar-se nos olhos claríssimos do outro, um arrepio gelado lhe subiu como um pressentimento. _Já vira aquele homem em algum lugar antes..._

– Agradeço igualmente ao seu elogio. E Já me retrato por atrapalhar a conversa de vocês... – respondeu em meio a um sorriso doce, comentando apenas por educação, uma vez que sentia ter chego na hora oportuna.

– Não conversávamos nada de mais, não é mesmo... _Vitto_?

– Claro... – concordou num aceno enfático, escorando-se a uma das grandes e ornamentadas pilastras do grande salão. – Apenas... Comentava com Mu como as ruas andam perigosas hoje em dia...

– Realmente... – concordou Shura, ainda dispensando olhares a dupla loira, pensando se aquilo fora apenas uma troca de gentilezas ou fora mesmo um flerte. –Primeiro o Anjo da Morte, agora esse Máscara da Morte também...

– Hum... – Saga aproximou-se, aparentemente fatigado, pousando a mão no ombro do companheiro espanhol. – Isso é... Desculpa me meter assim no assunto de vocês, mas não pude deixar de ouvir... Ah, Shura, o Olos está te procurando.

– Certo, já já vou procurá-lo_. –_ respondeu com um menear lento de cabeça. Em bem da verdade queria ficar um pouco mais e ver se descobriase seu palpite pela troca de gentilezas daqueles dois estava correto. – Ah... Saga, esse é Mu, amigo do Vittorio.

O geminiano voltou-se para o rapaz loiro que lhe era apontado, olhando-o atentamente. – Já o vi em algum lugar antes, não...? É um prazer...

– Recordo-me de você também, ouso dizer... Mas não posso dizer de onde, sinto muito. – comentou à meia voz, fitando a figura alta e imponente do homem. Ergueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas em ar de entendimento, mas o que quer que tenha pensado guardou para si. – Em todo o caso, é um prazer conhecê-lo. – murmurou num meio sorriso bonito e doce, que não aparentava guardar metade do eu guardava.

O Capricorniano arqueou igualmente as sobrancelhas, inquirindo-se se era possível que o rapaz estivesse flertando com Saga também, ou se era ele malicioso demais. Deu de ombros, já sabendo a resposta de antemão, antes de um pensamento assaltá-lo. – Sabe, acho que esses dois são cúmplices!

– _Hum?_ – inquiriram os outros quatro em uníssono, causando uma sacudida de reprovação por parte do outro.

– É! O _Anjo_ e o _Máscara_!Pensem comigo... Faz sentido! –afirmou de maneira convicta, observando os demais.

– E não é que é? – o geminiano concordou, parecendo achar que aquilo fazia o maior sentido do mundo.

O sueco e o italiano olharam-nos incrédulos, enquanto Mu apenas meneava a cabeça numa negativa discreta.

–Não, não tem. – entoaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, entreolhando-se ligeiramente após isso.

–Essa hipótese não faz o menor sentido... – afirmou firmemente, sorvendo o restante do vinho que havia em sua taça.

– Concordo plenamente com ele. –apoiou-o o canceriano, cruzando os braços despreocupadamente. – Eles não _têm como_ ter algo a ver...

– Realmente acham isso? Mas por quê...? Não posso pensar em nada que realmente exclua essa possibilidade. – comentou o mais velho esquecendo-se momentaneamente do "_caso Aiolos"_ devido à discussão. Realmente achava interessantíssimo esse tipo de coisa.

– Provavelmente não aja alguma prova palpável, mas não teria como. – prosseguiu Afrodite com seu raciocínio. – Em primeiro lugar, existe o perfil das vitimas e dos crimes. Um mata primeiramente criminosos, normalmente de forma rápida e discreta. O sabemos um justiceiro. O outro, ao que parece, mata mulheres jovens e bonitas, sem se preocupar _exatamente_ com a _rapidez_... Na carta que _Máscara da Morte_ deixou, ele próprio se identificou como _serial killer_. Isso por si só já desmente essa idéia, não? – concluiu com um leve tom de desdém, chamando a atenção do ariano, que tornou a analisá-lo daquela maneira que fez Shura amaldiçoar-se por _ver demais_.

– Falando desta forma até parece que você despreza esse mistério Dite... –o geminiano não pode conter um sorrisinho ladino ao ver o outro dar de ombros lentamente.

– Um faz justiça com as próprias mãos, o outro sai por aí matando garotinhas... Por que deveria me interessar por isso? – inquiriu com descaso, na verdade divertindo-se em menosprezar o _próprio_ serviço.

– Todo assassino tem seus motivos e, em geral, consideram-nos motivos fortes o suficiente para justificarem-se. – contrapôs o italiano, um tanto incomodado com o desprezo do louro sobre esse assunto. – E, assassino em série ou justiceiro, são _assassinos_ e estão sujos com o sangue alheio. _Marcados_.

Algo no discurso do moreno soou-lhe extremamente cortante e ofensivo e não pôde deixar de analisá-lo melhor, tentando descobrir o porquê daquelas falas.

Mu a tudo assistia calado, percebendo as ações e reações por tás das palavras e gestos. Sobressaltou-se momentaneamente à idéia que lhe ocorreu. Agradeceu por aparentemente ninguém ter percebido. Olhou para os outros dois ali além do sueco e de _Vittorio_, meneando educadamente sua cabeça quando o mais velho sacudiu a dele de forma exasperada, provavelmente lembrando-se de algo, e arrastou o outro, o espanhol, para longe deles.

Ateve-se a continuar observando os dois que sobraram ali. Um analisando o outro enquanto fingiam conversar. O pior era ver que um _caia_ no truque do outro. Manteve-se alheio por um tempo, divagando ainda sobre o que vira por trás de toda aquela conversa. Lembrava bem agora _aonde_ já vira o pisciano. Algo tão rápido que certamente poderia ter passado em branco, mas jamais para ele. Lembrava-se bem de estar entrando naquele aposento no qual Shaka normalmente ficava fora do horário de serviço na polícia. O _local de encontro, _como o próprio chamava. Entrava discretamente quando divisou uma silhueta a deixar o local olhando para trás uma única vez, seus olhos passando por si como se mal o visse. _Aqueles olhos_ de um azul claríssimo.

Era ele, afinal... Era ele que _Vittorio_ procurava, muito provavelmente sem fazer a menor idéia disso.

Viu a chance que esperava aparecer quando o belo rapaz se afastou deles a fim de buscar outra bebida. Não pensou um minuto antes de puxar o italiano a si, levando-o para trás de uma pilastra de tal maneira que, aos poucos que viram, pareceu apenas um casal afim de uns amassos num canto sossegado.

– _Ma_ o quê-...!?

– Shiii... ..._Mask_... – começou em tom baixo, após se certificar de que ninguém os ouvia. Puxou-o mais ao fundo o canto onde os colocara, aproximando-se mais ainda. – Tome cuidado com esse homem Alexander. Ele tem _algo_ a ver com o A-...

–... Vittorio, o que faz aqui...? – perguntou indo para mais perto da parede onde este estava, percebendo então que não estava sozinho. – Oh, d-desculpe... Não vi que estava... _acompanhado_... Desculpe-me por isso...

– N-Não é isso que você tá pensando não Aiolos... Relaxa... meu amigo só não se sentiu bem e eu o trouxe para um canto mais transitável... – respondeu em meio a um sorriso gentil, mesmo que na verdade estivesse frustrado pela interrupção no momento em que Mu falaria algo importante. – Acho até que ele já está melhor, não é?

– Claro... Obrigado pela ajuda _Vitto_. – concordou frouxamente, preocupado como estava em analisar o homem que atrapalhara sua conversa. Pôde ver que ele não pegara nenhum fragmento da conversa. – Muito prazer, eu sou Mu...

– Aiolos... O prazer é meu. – sorriu-lhe de forma simpática, reafirmando sua certeza de que ele não ouvira uma palavra sequer.

– Hum... Saga e Shura estavam te procurando... Estavam com a gente até agora a pouco. – avisou sem rodeios, vendo o outro corar um pouco antes de suspirar resignado.

– _Droga_... – murmurou o grego, estalando os dedos. – Vim exatamente procurar o Shura... Parece que não estou com muita sorte no momento. Bem... Então é melhor um ir procurá-los, e foi um prazer Mu.

Assistiu o sagitariano se afastar em meio à multidão, deixando-o a sós com o moreno novamente. – Bem, era isso. Apenas tome cuidado com _essa pessoa_. Tchau.

E dizendo isso se afastou, sem dar chances do outro responder. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor deixar que o outro descobrisse sozinho, afinal com as pessoas de foram invadindo silenciosamente aquele local a fim de sossego, ficaria difícil alertá-lo sem que fossem inoportunamente escutados.

"_Droga, como assim 'tome cuidado'...? Tem à ver com...? Ele?... Hey...ele é bem mais valioso do que eu pensei então..."_

Sorriu com gosto então. Uma idéia em mente...

Realmente o Sueco era um achado e tanto.

ooOoOoOoo

Esquadrinhou o grande salão pela enésima vez a procura de seu gêmeo. Logo agora que encontrara Aiolos e que iriam todos embora o idiota _desaparecia_? – Onde aquele débil se meteu?

– Ele certamente está por aí Saga, não adianta se estressar por isso... – murmurou o sagitariano segurando a manga de sua camisa de forma suave.

– _Ótimo_. – bufou – Agora vamos ficar que nem _pazzos_ esperando aquele filho da... Mãe... Se_ dar ao trabalho_ de aparecer? Não mesmo. Se não achá-lo iremos sem ele.

– Então vocês... Moram juntos. É isso? – não conteve a pergunta ao ouvir o geminiano, mas este apenas lhe sorriu abertamente e assentiu.

– Sim Dite. Moramos os quatro, mas à quantas anda, daqui a pouco o Olia nos larga pra morar com a ruiva. – fez uma pausa divertida, indicando a direção na qual o leonino se encontrava possessivamente abraçado à moça. – Daí seria só me livrar do eterno _encosto Kanon_ e teria a casa todinha pra mim e para o Olos. Só Deus sabe quantas vezes já não pensei em como seria mais fácil _pegar de jeito_ esse aqui, se a casa não ficasse sempre cheia...

– Deus do céu... Quando você vai parar com essas brincadeiras maldosas Saga? – suspirou o outro, de tal forma inconformado, que sequer se deu ao trabalho de corar efetivamente.

– Quando você as levar a sério. – retrucou em tom baixo, experimentando um pouco de objetividade para ver se assim ao menos seu tolo amigo se emendava. Não pôde conter um sorrisinho ao vê-lo desconcertado, mesmo que acreditasse que não fora levado a sério. – Vamos indo então, já que o Kanon não aparece?

– Mas não é ele ali _cunhado_? – o leonino perguntou em meio a um sorrisinho, ouvira partes do que diziam e ouvir, especialmente, a direta do geminiano lhe deixara impressionado.

O gêmeo mais velho acompanhou a indicação do menor, encontrando então a silhueta tão igual a sua numa conversa charmosa com um jovem bonito e almofadinha que identificou como sendo Julian Solo.

– Oh Deus, me digam que aquele lá dando mole pra ele não é o garoto Solo... – pediu num tom sério e exasperado.

– O Kanon tá procurando encrenca, né? O garoto nem fez 18 ainda... – assoviou baixo o mais novo, levando um cutucão da namorada.

O geminiano não pensou duas vezes, marchando em direção ao irmão numa expressão séria. – Estamos indo pra casa Kanon, você vem?

– Vai assim tão cedo? – o garoto perguntou de forma dúbia, junto a um sorrisinho discreto que foi prontamente correspondido.

– Vão sem mim. Qualquer coisa te dou um toque no celular. – respondeu desinteressadamente, sussurrando então para o mais velho. – _Assim a casa fica só contigo. É a ultima chance que te dou._

Suspirou um tanto contrafeito, mas assentiu, afastando-se então da dupla que tornava a engatar alguma conversa casual. Chegou até mesmo a lançar alguns olhares na direção do gêmeo, a fim de confirmar realmente aquilo, mas o outro sequer lhe olhava, tal a atenção que dava ao jovem. Bem... Talvez, ter a casa apenas para si e o amigo não fosse _mesmo_ uma oportunidade a se jogar fora.

– E então? – perguntou o sagitariano, procurando a chave do carro. – Kanon não vem?

– Acho que ele pretende é passar a noite fora. – comentou simplesmente, subentendendo o real significado daquilo. Suspirou levemente.

– Há, assim até parece que a idéia de ficar com a casa só pra vocês lhe incomoda... – Aiolia tornou com descaso, abraçando-se ainda mais a moça que lhe lançou um olhar falsamente reprovador.

– Vai dormir fora também Olia?

– Na Marin mano... – respondeu ao mais velho com um sorrisinho animado, graças a Deus o mal entendido fora devidamente esclarecido.

– Hum... Cuide-se leãozinho. E não faça nada que eu não faria. – o grego comentou, arrancando risadas baixas dos demais. – Olos, a chave... – estendeu-lhe a chave do conversível negro em meio a um sorrisinho discreto.

– Ah, tá. – fez o outro, pegando-a das mãos do geminiano. – Vamos indo então?

– Certo. – concordou enquanto acompanhava o sagitariano. Mas voltou-se para trás um momento, baixando sua voz para um sussurro. – _Valeu leãozinho..._

O mais novo apenas sorriu de volta, junto aos demais que já não suportavam mais o _chove-e-não-molha de Saga e Aiolos_.

– Ah, ninguém quer carona não, né? – Aiolos perguntou já relativamente afastado, recebendo as negativas com um sorriso gentil. – Então tchau pra quem fica.

– _Bye_ pra vocês meus amigos. _Desejem-se sorte dessa vez._

ooOoOoOoo

Permaneceu parado ao outro lado da rua daquele estabelecimento imundo, vendo finalmente o homem que procurava sair de lá, aparentemente bêbado.

– Ótimo... – murmurou. Um sorrisinho maldoso nos lábios.

Rumou em direção ao individuo, esbarrando propositalmente nele.

– ...Drog-a... N-não olha... por onde and-a.? _Porra_...

– Desculpe-me... – sussurrou em tom rouco, tornando sua voz longínqua e sensual.

– Op-a... Quem é... você, princesa.?

– ...Eu...? – deu dois passos marotos para trás, abaixando então o capuz de sua capa de frio, revelando seu belo rosto, parcialmente oculto pelas sombras. Os cabelos de um louro platinado soprados ao sabor do vento. – Eu sou a _Deusa do Amor_...

_**Continua... **_

ooOoOoOoo

_Comentários da autora: Yay_!Mais um capítulo _on_.

Esse eu digitei integralmente esse ano, alterando do que lia da fonte escrita a mão.

E somos apresentados agora ao ladrão de Jóias, Mu! _Sexy_ ele não? Com suas olhadas profundas...

Quase fiz o Shura ter um ataque, tadinho... (isso não existia no original)

Hum... Não sei se ficou entendível, mas o Milo é um falsário. E dos bons mesmo, que forja certidão de casamento, óbito, escritura, RG...

Tenho a impressão de que ainda usarei muito os talentos de meu escorpiano predileto.

Mas ainda faltam personagens! Nem tantos, mas faltam... E mais e mais o fato deles trabalharem num jornal se torna pouco importante... _Sorry_...

Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo porque, particularmente, eu amei as mudanças.

Agora aguardemos para ver se o próximo não tarda.

Beijos.

Maru.


End file.
